His Butler, Jealous
by DaMajikBanana
Summary: Ciel was kidnapped and brainwashed by Claude. A jealous Sebastian saves him but Ciel wants to see how far he can push Sebastian before he finally loses it. After he loses it, he wants to prove his master wrong. Sebaciel pairing with a bit of Ciel x Claude.


**A/N:**

**So like, there's yaoi. And shota. And other stuff.**

**It's pretty much a one shot. Maybe one day in the distant future I can turn it into something.**

**But until then,**

**Woo, more yaoi!**

* * *

Sebastian bit his lip in anger. How dare Claude touch his young master. Sebastian felt his his insides burn with jealousy. Finally his anger got the best of him and he began to destroy the woods around the Trancy estate. He knocked down a good 8 or so trees before Grell stopped him from destroying the entire forest.

"Bassy~!" Grell whined, "You can't just destroy everything in anger. Do something about it!"

The butler paused and thought for a moment. There's no way to get in... Unless...

* * *

**Meanwhile within the Trancy Estate**

* * *

Claude gently woke Ciel up from a nap. "Young master, you should probably get dressed."

"Alright, Claude," Ciel paused._ Who the fuck is he? And why do I know his name is Claude? Where the hell is Sebastian?_ "Wait, where is my butler?"

Claude pushed his glasses up a bit. "Obviously, I am. Well, almost that is. You still need to break your former contract with Sebastian."

"No. I will never do such a thing." _Dammit Sebastian, where are you?_ Ciel thought, touching his patched eye.

Claude sighed. "I won't force you to break it now. Now, time to get you dressed."

Ciel submissively walked towards Claude to let him undress him. He felt a familiarity with this man, as if he has spent much of his life with him. It was like someone ingrained memories of another into him. Claude began to unbutton Ciel's top.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Claude said as he removed Ciel's top off of his young, thin torso.

Ciel blushed and looked down, away from Claude. He shook his head, still avoiding eye contact with Claude. Claude began to caress Ciel's knee. Ciel mustered the courage to look back at Claude, however, Claude's face was just barely touching Ciel's. Ciel felt the rhythmic breaths of Claude's warm breath on his skin, causing his hair to slightly stand up. He felt Claude's hand move up farther on his thigh. "Like I said, I won't **force** you to break the contract, but I bet I can make you want to." Claude smirked as he pressed his lips softly on Ciel's. Ciel wanted to punch Claude for such an act, but while his mind protested, his body thought otherwise. Ciel began to deepen the kiss. Claude's hand reached even higher on Ciel's thigh, preparing to unbutton his pants.

Suddenly there was a large crash. Claude stopped for a moment and looked in the direction of sound. Out of nowhere, Sebastian broke into the room and grabbed Claude's throat. He looked Claude in the eye and Claude felt the anger radiating off of Sebastian as he tightened his grip on Claude's throat. Claude smirked.

"What's wrong? Pissed that I got a piece of your boy?" Claude teased. Sebastian curled his hand into a tight fist and hit Claude's smiling face. Claude cringed as he felt his nose break from the blow. Sebastian threw Claude against the wall and leaned into his ear.

"I would kill you right here and have no second thoughts about it. Consider yourself lucky I don't want my young master to see my true form." Sebastian growled as he dropped Claude and picked up Ciel. He looked at Claude once more and gave a look of "You fuck with me again and you're dead" before leaving the estate for what seemed to be the last time.

* * *

**Back at the Phantomhive estate**

* * *

"Sebastian, why did you take so long to save me?" Ciel demanded from his butler when they were alone in his room.

"Young master, I worked as fast as I can. I did save you, did I not?"

"Yes, but you were late. What might have happened if you decided to take longer?"

"I don't know, young master. My sincerest apologies that it took knocking down 8 trees in anger to come up with a plan to save you." Sebastian confessed.

Ciel was slightly taken aback. _Wow, he was that jealous that Claude was with me instead of him?_ Ciel's lips formed a slight, sadistic grin. _Let's see how much more we can rile him up._

"On second thought, Claude was really good with his hands." Sebastian's ears perked at the sound of his master's words. It was like nails on a chalkboard. "Right before you barged in on us, he was about to get to the best part." Ciel teased. Sebastian felt claustrophobic from the amount of jealousy surrounding him. "Oh, boy. I wished Claude would have fucked me. He probably is amazing in bed. Unlike a certain butler who is emotionless and quiet and seems like he would be awful in bed." Ciel looked at Sebastian. Sebastian clenched his fists, unwilling to explode from his jealousy. Ciel was delighted to see his butler so pissed, yet still in composure. _What will make him finally flip out?_ Ciel thought. "If only you took your sweet time, I probably would have had one hell of a night."

Sebastian couldn't take it. He grabbed Ciel's arms and pinned them against the wall. He bent forward so that his face was at the same level as Ciel's. While still firmly pinning his arms, he whispered, "If my young master desires such things, all you need to do is ask. After all, I am one hell of a butler."

Ciel grinned. _About time he gave in._ "Sebastian, do as you please."

A mischievous grin spawned on the butler's face. He released Ciel's arms and knelt over and bowed his head, "Yes, my lord." He stood back up and cupped Ciel's face and gently removed the eyepatch from his face. Even in the dimly lit room, Ciel's eyes shined and pierced through Sebastian, making him quietly whimper from their beauty. He leaned in and kissed his young master. Ciel attempted to deepen the kiss, forcing his tongue through Sebastian's lips, however, this was to no avail. Sebastian noted this failed attempt and gracefully engaged Ciel's tongue in a battle. As Ciel thrusted his tongue, Sebastian would pleasurably counter it. Ciel finally pulled away, long enough to pull his shirt off and continue his kiss with Sebastian. Sebastian continued, finally breaking away with a gentle nibble on Ciel's bottom lip. He slowly moved up Ciel's jawline and and reached his ear. He softly nibbled his ear lobe, causing Ciel to whimper.

Ciel seized Sebastian's face and drew him closer. "Quit being such as tease." Ciel joked.

Sebastian stopped messing with Ciel's ear. "You already gave me the order of 'do as you please'. I intend on fulfilling my young master's wishes," he whispered as he began to descend further. Sebastian finally reached Ciel's erect nipples and began to tease them with his tongue. Ciel began to moan faintly as he stripped Sebastian's top off. Sebastian stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong? Tired?" Ciel giggled. Sebastian pecked his lips quickly before picking him up and collapsing on the bed with him.

"I figured you would like a change in scenery." Sebastian smiled. He went for another amorous kiss and jumped off the bed by Ciel's knees. His soft hands slowly slid up Ciel's legs. Ciel breathed heavier and quicker as Sebastian approached his upper thighs. Nearly instantaneously, Sebastian skillfully unbuttoned, unzipped, and finally pulled Ciel's pants off with his right hand, and did the same to himself with his left, leaving both of them fully exposed to one another.

"How did you do that?" Ciel said, astounded.

Sebastian grinned, "It is only natural that a servant of Phantomhive would be able to do this." Ciel grinned back. Sebastian once more allowed his hands to run up Ciel's legs slowly, making Ciel shiver with enjoyment. After what felt like an eternity of pleasure, Sebastian finally reached Ciel's member. Sebastian climbed back onto the bed and began grazing Ciel's neck carefully.

Ciel's lip began to quiver as he moaned for more. "Sebastian~." Sebastian reached his hand back down and softly grabbed Ciel's member, never breaking contact with his neck. Ciel moaned harder as he felt a jolt of electricity spark. He reached his hands down and met with Sebastian's and moved his hand as if to guide it. Sebastian rhythmically moved his hand up and down, steadily increasing speed. Sebastian finally pulled away from Ciel's neck and descended to where his hand was. He held the base of Ciel's member and placed the tip at his mouth. He opened his mouth and allowed Ciel to penetrate his mouth. Ciel moaned even harder and grabbed the back of Sebastian's head, forcefully moving it in sync with his bucking hips. Sebastian pulled off and flicked his tongue on the tip. In response, Ciel's toes curled and his fists clenched in ecstasy.

Sebastian chuckled. "Is this too much for my young master to handle?"

Ciel panted a couple times before he could answer. "No, I can take anything you can deal!" he challenged.

"Oh, anything?" Sebastian said in a sultry tone. Ciel nodded and Sebastian accepted his challenge. He grabbed Ciel's waist and flipped him onto his stomach. He placed his fingers inside of Ciel and began to message. Ciel bit his lip from the pain, yet could not help but enjoy every bit of it. Sebastian finished preparing Ciel and placed his member in Ciel. He adopted a medium paced rhythm and slowly increased speed, and just to tease his young master he would slow down right near an apex. Ciel moaned and gripped the bed sheets tight. It hurt, but the amazing feeling easily surpassed the pain. Ciel felt his insides on fire, and felt like he had to explode. Ciel moaned harder than ever before and grabbed his member.

"Sebastian," he said between breaths. "I think... I... am gonna... cuu-ahhhh!" Ciel felt his body reach an apex and everything seemed to pause for a moment. Ciel moaned one last time as he felt his whole body relax. Sebastian stopped and looked at Ciel. Ciel sat up and hugged Sebastian tightly. Sebastian covered his young master up and softly kissed his forehead, signalling it was time to sleep. As Sebastian got dressed Ciel finally found his voice again.

"Sebastian...?"

"What does my young master desire?"

"Stay with me... until I fall asleep."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he crawled in the spot next to Ciel.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I hoped you peeps enjoyed. 'Tis all I gotta say.**


End file.
